1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manipulators and, more particularly, to a multi-directional manipulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A manipulator is widely used in the manufacturing industry to achieve high machining efficiency. The manipulator is generally assembled to a machine tool. However, the manipulator may collide with other components of the machine tool, such as a worktable, during machining, potentially damaging the manipulator.
A pressure sensor can be assembled to the manipulator to avoid the collision of the manipulator and the worktable. When the manipulator touches the worktable, the pressure sensor produces a warning signal, and transfers the warning signal to a controller. The controller controls the manipulator to move away from the worktable, and resumes machining.
However, the manipulator needs both the pressure sensor and the controller to prevent the manipulator from colliding with the worktable. Therefore, a manufacturing cost of the manipulator is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.